Jason Cladd
Jason Cladd is the youngest and the first meta-human to be part of the vigilante grew known as Team Emerald. Despite his age, he is mature, collective and very wise with his responses. Theme: ''' OVERWERK - Canon '''Abilities, Strengths and Weaknesses Real Name: Jason Cladd (Block Side Kid, Grey Eyes) Alias – N/A, however he is often called Grey Eyes or The Block Side Kid Information DoB: 22XX (possibly 9-10 years of age) Place of Living/Birth/Current: Unknown (Formerly United Kingdom) Nationality: American Height 4.5 ft. (137.16 cm) Weight 75-85 lbs. Affiliated with Team Emerald and Garret’s extended team Friends/Enemies: Bianca and company '(Friends/Partners), '''James and company '(friends/partners, team), 'All bad guys '(Enemy), The Establishment (Enemy) '''Personality – '''For a young boy, Jason is probably the most calmest in the team and tends to age a bit way too mature for his age, which was the result with the kind of parents and household he grew up in. Jason is also informative and can help the team with information that he has received, which can prove to be helpful to his friends. He is collective as well, being calculated and careful in his role as a support member in the team since he has little to no combat experience, but his abilities prove useful. '''Appearance – '''Jason is the shortest member of the team and the youngest. He sports the same green hoodie like his team, but his has been modified to fit him. He has long black hair and gleaming white/grey eyes, which causes people to assume he is blind, but in reality, Jason can still see, but everything is in an x-ray-sque base view for him. When he is in total darkness and his abilities are in use, his eyes glow white. '''Abilities X-Ray Vision/Meta Human Abilities – '''Jason is capable of seeing through most objects, even through the armor and or clothing of people. He can also see through walls with a 25-30 feet range, however, when there is no walls and or ceilings, he has about view range of almost 400 feet. Targets are also viewed in a clear-like infrared view and this allows Jason to track individuals easily, as well as detect fingerprints with just his eyes. Any non-human and or inanimate object has a blue aura while any focused target of his is ends up being yellow. '''Role as Support – '''Jason from time to time helps out his team while present with them, far from view and or not being in the vicinity, for should Garret need something check, Jason is the man to go to, for Jason’s father, knowing what his son is doing, often helps out as well. '''Weaknesses A strong instant source of light is enough to cause Jason to temporarily be distorted, making him somewhat blind and or a strong laser. Inspiration I traced a picture a while back, but the character's abilities itself has been inspired by Marvel's Daredevil, Eagle Vision from Assassin's Creed as well as the traits of a blind warrior, and his appearance is inspired from Kid Goku in Dragon Ball, a bit of Ash from Pokemon, and Ikki Tenryou from Metabots. History of Jason Cladd Jason was born to a loving family, for his father is a comic-book junkie and ironically, his mother is someone who is into anime and gaming. Both of his parents are also Triathlons. When Jason was born, he became blind for his eyes appeared not to have developed properly around the age of 3, resulting in his parents helping him to cope with blindness, but miraculously, around the age of 5, Jason was able to see and look at things in a funny way, and he informs his parents of what is happening. They soon discovered Jason had special abilities when they did some basic tests to see what Jason was capable of and to his parents, they were overjoyed about the abilities their son has, and said that when he grows up, he can be a super hero, but his mother jokes with him to saying not to be a villain, not overuse his ability when he hits puberty, since Jason can basically see through clothing. One day, around the age 8, when Jason’s dad took him to the shop to buy a bike, a man tried to still his car and he threatens Jason and his father with a pocketknife, but unknown to this man, Jason is able to focus on the man, for in Jason’s view, the man’s aura was yellow, making it easy to track the man, but Jason’s father was unable to do a thing about it and reported the incident to the police before they went home. Jason was angry that he couldn’t do anything, but decides to do something anyways, and went on his bike, with a red bandana and mask on and went out of his own way to look for the car thief. He soon runs into the vigilante Garret, who had just taken down some thugs, tying them up for the police to take care of. Jason tells Garret to help him, only for Garret to brush him aside, saying that if his parents ever taught him not to speak to strangers. But Jason continued to bother Garret in order to get him to help, saying that he wants to find a care thief, adding that he has something that can help the both of them track and remove another thug off the streets of New York, he reveals to Garret his abilities and proves it by detecting Garret’s Kevlar shirt under his hoodie – to this, Garret now understand that Jason is a meta-human, as well as a kid who wants to do some good and offers to help. Garret and Jason, using his abilities, began to track down the car thief and eventually found him, but he was not alone, for he had 2 others with him. Garret manage to take down the 2 men and Jason, angered, took his bike and collided with the thief, knocking him aside, but he got back up and tried to fight the bike away from Jason and eventually took it and threw it. The thief mocked Jason for being a useless pipsqueak, only for Garret to grab the man and tell him the kid is not to be underestimated, for he was the one to track him down, and Garret fought with the man and defeated him – but the man threaten Jason, saying one day he will get his revenge, only for Garret to assure Jason he will deal with the threat should he try something, the police was called to the location and Garret drove the car back to Jason’s house whereas Jason’s parents were introduced to Garret, the vigilante, which surprised Jason’s parents. Jason tells his parents that one day he wants to help out the vigilante and eventually over time, Jason tracked Garret down, for he had already recognized him by means of using his abilities, and insisted he wants to help out anyway he can, to which Garret, being skeptical at first, but allowed Jason to help, but only from a distance, and Jason accepts, later on, he gains a connection from the NYPD, Garret’s friend Mikhaela Terwillinger (Mia), who was shocked about Jason’s abilities, but Jason, being mature as he is, acts like a gentlemen about it, and over time, Garret gives Jason a Green Hoodie, resulting in Jason abandoning his red bandanna and mask, and with this news, his parents are glad he is now a hero in the making, and Garret communicates with his parents from time to time, thus being part of the family. Over time, Garret was teamed up with Corbin, Yecho and Jason, occasionally Mia, but with the arrival James, two groups were made and Jason was part of Team Emerald, which includes James, Garret, Mia, and Jason himself.